Disney Music Mahem!
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: The titans have a karaoke party on game night, and its all disney. What could go wrong? -Any song suggestions?
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

In the titans tower you would expect the normal five busying themselves with their usual daily activities however; on the couch sat too titans scheming on how to get the others to admit their feelings. It was cyborg and bee , you see they were dating and watching the others tip toe around each other was getting annoying.  
So far they didn't have any good ideas, until bee suddenly jumped up.

'Ive got it!'  
Cyborg looked up at his girl friend. 'What is it bee?'  
'Disney karaoke!'  
He looked confused. 'Wah?'  
'well have karaoke night! Well use Disney songs. We pretend we have a hat with everyone's names in it but instead well pick the songs personally.'  
He smiled. 'You know that might even work even raven likes Disney'  
'And its my turn to pick the game this week and I pick karaoke!'

He jumped up. 'Then lets get started!'  
And they started planning.

* * *

When game night came around they had it all planned out.

They called everyone to the room and announced the game.  
'Tonight well be playing Disney karaoke and yes raven you have to play.'

The empaths mouth clamped shut.

Bee continued.'Ok so well pick out of this hat to see who sings what, and sence i made this up then ill volunteer to go first, what have you got cy?'  
Everyone turned to cyborg on the computer and he grinned. 'Streets of gold from oliver and company'  
She giggled and picked up the mic as the music started.

She grinned and began to sing-

_We gotta clean you up child and  
give you some on the job training  
Ohh yeah_

_Now listen up you've got a lot to learn,  
and if you don't learn you don't eat.  
But if your tough and always use your head,  
you'll be right at home on the street._

_When you've got talent everything is free,  
Watch how we do things ooohhh I guarantee_

_Your gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as your told,  
these are streets of gold. (streets of gold)_

_Every boulevard is a miracle mile-  
you'll take the town,  
and you'll take it with style.  
If you play it brave and bold,  
these are streets of gold._

_-Pause-_

_Listen here honey.  
To live from week to week you need technique,  
So you practice everyday.  
The only rule is thou shall not get caught,  
get what you can and then get away._

_Remember all the places you can hide,  
remember we are always on your side!_

_Your gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as your told,  
these are streets of gold. (streets of gold)_

_Every boulevard is a miracle mile-  
you'll take the town,  
and you'll take it with style.  
If you play it brave and bold,  
these are streets of gold._

_-Music Pause-_

_When you've got talent everything is free,  
Watch how we do things ooohhh I guarantee._

_Your gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as your told,  
these are streets of gold._

_Every boulevard is a miracle mile-  
you'll take the town,  
and you'll take it with style.  
If you play it brave and bold, (Brave and bold)  
these are streets of gold. (streets of gold!)_

_Your gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as your told, (your told!)  
these are streets of gold. (streets of gold)_

_Every boulevard is a miracle mile-  
you'll take the town,  
and you'll take it with style.  
If you play it brave and bold, (Brave and bold)  
these are streets of gold. (streets of gold...)_

* * *

Bee let the last note fade and bowed smiling. Everyone clapped and even raven let a small smile show.

She walked over to the hat and pulled out a blank piece of paper and smiled 'jinx'  
Jinx suddenly appeared in a flash of red and orange. Kid flash set her down and she smiled 'you called?'  
Bee laughed 'your turn, and you to raven'

Jinx walked over to the stage. 'what song cy?'  
'Lets see' He hit the random button 'hex girl from the witches ghost' (a/n I don't know if it's a Disney movie but i wanted them to sing it)

Jinx jumped on stage and raven followed.  
Jinx grinned at her. 'you got the lead vocals?'  
Raven gave her a sinister smirk. 'this. Will be fun'  
They grabbed mics and the music started.

**_Raven pulled up her mic._**  
_I'm gonna cast a spell on you,_  
_you're gonna do what i want you to.  
__**-She looked directly at someone, everyone knew it was beastboy**_

_Mix it up here in my little bowl,  
say a few words and you lose control!  
__**-She used her mic as a spoon and stirred a bowl**_

_Both-Im a hex girl and im gonna put a spell on you  
(im gonna put a spell on you)  
Im a hex girl and im gonna put a spell on you...  
(im gonna put a spell on you!)_

_Raven- you'll feel the __**fog**__ as i cloud your mind  
you'll get dizzy when i make a sign  
__**-A sudden dense fog appeared courtesy of ravens magic for affect and she faked a dizzy spell**_

_You'll wake up in the dead of night,  
missing me when im out of sight!  
__**-She pretended to look confused from left to right**_

_Both- I'm a hex girl and im gonna put a spell on you  
(im gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a hex girl and im gonna put a spell on you  
(im gonna put a spell on you)  
ohh yeah..._

Raven- With this little cobweb potion,  
you'll fall in to dark devotion.  
_**-She did something with her free hand and black cobwebs swirled around her hand**___

If you ever lose affection,  
i can change your whole direction!  
_**-She spun the webs in her hand**_

_Both-Im a hex girl and im gonna put a spell on you  
(im gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a hex girl and im gonna put a spell on you...  
Were gonna put a spell on all of you!  
__**-Raven and jinx both threw a handful of their powers at the ground and they became black and pink smoke bombs as the music ended**_

* * *

When the smoke cleared they both bowed. When they looked up and saw the looks on bb and kid flashes face they both giggled quietly.  
Jinx grinned. 'You know raven that went even better than the last time we did it'  
She smiled. 'much better'

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. 'you guys did that before?'  
They nodded but jinx answered 'Yea last time we sang that together was at a club and the fan boys nearly killed raven so we added the smoke bomb idea for a quick escape'  
Everyone laughed.

Bee shoved her hand into the hat and 'Robin and Starfire.'  
Star squealed and dragged ronin up to the stage where there was a box set up with lyrics if she needed it.  
Cyborg pressed a button 'yall are singing a whole new world off of alladin.

The music began….

_Robin-I can show you the world,_  
_shining, shimmering, splendid._  
_Tell me princess,_  
_now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes, _  
_take you wonder by wonder._  
_Over, sideways, and under,_  
_On a magic carpet ride._

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view,_  
_No one to tell un no, or where to go,_  
_Or say were only dreaming._

_Star-A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew,_  
_but when im way up here_  
_its crystal clear_  
_that now im in a whole new world with you_  
_Robin-(Now im in a whole new world with you.)_

_Star- Un believable sights, indescribable feeling,_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,_  
_through an endless diamond sky._

_A whole new world_  
_Robin-(Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_Star-A hundred thousand things to see_  
_Robin-(Hold your breath it gets better)_

_Star- I'm like a shooting star,_  
_ive come so far_  
_I can't go back to where i used to be_  
_Robin-(A whole new world)_

_Star- Every turn a surprise_  
_Robin-(With new horizions to persue)_

_Star- Every moment red-letter_

_Both-Ill chase then anywhere, _  
_there's time to spare._  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_Robin-A whole new world_  
_Star-(A whole new world)_

_Robin-That's were well be_  
_Star-(that's were well be)_

_Robin-A thrilling chase_  
_Star-(A wonderous place)_

_Both- For you and me….._

* * *

They smiled at each other and kissed (finally!). Everyone applauded and they bowed walking back to their seats..

Bees hand was in the bag again, 'kid flash and Cyborg'  
They laughed and high-fived. Kid Flash jumped up on the stage and cy pressed a button on the computer before joining him 'Were singing its tough to be a god from el dorado'

Jinx stopped the music before they had a chance to sing.' Oh no you don't guys, were taking this one over, remember bee?'

She looked confused before her face lit up and she flew to the computer. She typed a bunch of buttons and then ran over to the couch. She held raven down as jinx connected a handless mic to her shirt. 'whats going on!?' She fought and was dragged up to the stage.

Bee leaned into her ear. 'if you sing this song ill by you that new book you wanted.  
Raven froze 'black cover?'  
'The very one, but you have to play the part'  
Raven crossed her arms and stood up. 'fine'

Bee set it up and her, jinx, and star would be back up.  
Raven finally looked up. 'what song is it anyway?'  
Bee grinned. 'oh youll find out'

The music started and raven tried to run for it but jinx grabbed her and whispered in her ear. 'Sing or ill tell star your favorite color is pink'  
'you wouldn't dare' She glared  
'try me'  
'fine'

She walked back up to the stage and got I'm place with the girls behind her.

_Raven- If there's a prize for rotten judgement…  
__**-She sighed**__  
I guess ive already won that  
__**-She held a fisted hand to her heart**_

_No man is worth the aggravation  
__**-She held her hands to her head**__  
That's aincent history- been there, done that!  
__**-She did her hands in a no more motion**_

_The girls- Who d'ya think your kidding  
he's the earth and heaven to you_

_Thy to keep it hidden,  
honey we can see right through ya  
Raven –Oh nooo!  
__**-She closed her eyes tightly closed**_

_Girls- Girl you can't conceal it,  
we know how ya feel and  
who your thinking of!_

_Raven- Ooohhhh!  
__**-Her hands covered her ears**__  
No chance, no way,  
I wont say it no, no  
__**-She shook her head**_

_Girls- You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it uh-oh!_

_Raven- Its too cliché,  
I wont say im in love  
__**-She put her hands on her hips and glared at the girls**__  
Girls- (oooo)_

_Raven- I thought my heart had learned its lesson,  
__**-She put both hands over her heart**__  
it feels so good when out start out.  
__**-She smiled slightly**_

_My head is screaming, get a grip girl  
__**-She grabbed her hair in her hands**__  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
ooohhhh!  
__**-She put her face in her hands **_

_Girls- You keep on denying,  
Who you are and how your feeling_

_Baby were not buying,  
hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Raven- ( ohhhh noooo)  
__**-She shook her head violently**_

_Girls- Face it like a grown up,  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got , got it bad_

_ Raven- Wooaaahhh!  
No chance, no way  
I wont say it no, no_

_Girls- Give up, give in,  
check the grin you're in love_

_Raven- This seene wont play,  
__**-She backed away putting her hands on her ears and**__ closeing her eyes  
I wont say im in loooooo-_

_Girls-(your doin flips,  
read our lips your in love)_

_Raven-oooooveeee!  
__**-She eyes opened and she looked angry**__  
Your way off base,  
I wont say it._

_Girls- (Shoo do shoo do  
She wont say it no)_

_Raven- Get off my case,  
I wont say it  
__**-She turned her back to them and crossed her arms**_

_Girls- Girl don't be proud,  
its ok your in love_

_Raven- oohhhh  
__**-She smiled**__  
At least out loud,  
I wont say im in love…  
__**-She held a black tulip made of her magic to her chest as she held the note and closed her eyes**_

* * *

She opened her eyes to applause and let the flower disappear. She looked at the girls. 'Happy now?'  
She looked distraught and they seemed surprised. She wandered back to the couch and flopped down in her seat between robin and beast boy, she looked about ready to cry. Beast boy watched her carefully as she put her calm mask back on and became emotionless again.

Bee jumped back to the hat 'so any volenteers before i make you go?'  
Beast boy jumped up. 'Me!'

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**

t boy jumped up. 'Me!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Cyborg laughed 'Ok B ive got a good one for you'

Beast boy jumped up to the stage and grinned as the music started. 'Awesome!

Hes singing 'why should i worry? from oliver and company.' (I like the movie shoot me)

He grinned as the music began.

* * *

_Owww ruff! Uh huh But im warning ya kid_

_One minute im in central park_  
_The im down on Delancey street_

_From the bowery to saint marks_  
_Theres a synocpated beat_

_Are ya ready?_

_I said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_Im street wise_  
_I can improvise_

_I said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_Im street smart_  
_Ive got new york city heart_

_Why should i worry?_  
_Why should i care?_

_I may not have a dime_  
_But i got street savoire faire_

_Why should i worry?_  
_Why should i care?_

_Its just a bebopulation_  
_And i got street savoire faire_

_Hmmmmm_

_The rythem of the city_  
_But once you get it down_

_Then you can own this town_  
_You can wear the crown!_

_Why should i worry? (tell me.)_  
_Why should i care?_

_Say i may not have a dime, Woah!_  
_But i got street savoire faire_

_Why should i worry? _  
_Why should i care?_

_Its just a doopupulation_  
_And i got street savoire faire_

_Everything goes!_  
_Everything fits!_

_**Bee and star piped in-**_

_They love me at the chelsea!_  
_They adore me at the ritz!_

_**BB grinned at them**_

_Why should i worry? _  
_Why should i care?_

_And even when i cross the line_  
_I got street savoire faire_

_Hhhhmmmm_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_I said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo(Repeat 3x)_

_I said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_Whooooo, ruff!_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo(Repeat)_

_hooooowww!_

_whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo (Repeat)_

* * *

The music faded and he bounced hapily off the stage. He was almost to his seat when jinx grabbed his ear and pulled him back.

'Oww! jinx!'

She dumped him back on the stage. 'Stay there and be the good little brother you clam to be.'

He sat up running his ear as she walked over to the computer, cyborg moved wisely out of her way. She clicked a song and walked back grabbing a mic and handing another to beast boy.

'Your gonna sing this with me to prove a point.' That was her explination. When the music started beast boy grinned.

'I get it'

It was almost silent but beast boy had great ears so he could hear the music when it looked like she was singing without it. She started singing.

* * *

_Jinx- how does she know you love her?_  
_How does she know shes yours?_

_**Beast boy used the hollow stage as the drum.**_

_BB-How does she know that you love her?_

_Jinx- How do you show her you love her?_

_Both-How does she know that you really~_

_BB-really~_

_Jinx-truely~_

_Both- love her? _

_**He hopped up**_

_Both- How does she know that you love her?_  
_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, _  
_really truely love her?_

_Jinx- Its not enough to take the one_  
_you love for granted_

_You must remind her or shell be inclined to say!..-_

_"How do i know he loves me?"_

_BB- (How does she know that you love her?_  
_How do you show her you love her?"_

_**He leaned over her shoulder as he sang and she turned her head to see him gone**_

_"How do i know hes mine?"_

_BB- (how does she know that you raelly,_  
_really truely love her?)_

_**He did it again**_

_Jinx- Well does he leave a little note_  
_to tell you your on his mind?_

_Send you yellow flowers _  
_when the sky is grey? Heeyy!_

_Hell find a new way to show you_  
_A little bit everyday_

_Thats how you know,_  
_Thats how you know!_

_Hes your love..._

_-Music Pause-_

_**He**__**suddenly walked out from behind her**_

_BB-Youve got to show her you need her!_  
_Dont treat her like a mind reader_

_Each day do something to need her_  
_To belive you love her_

_Jinx- Everybody wants to live happily ever after_  
_Everybody wants to know their true love is true!_

_How do you know he loves you?_

_BB-(How does she know that you love her?_  
_How do you show her you need her?)_

_**He grabbed her free hand**_

_Jinx- How do you know hes yours!?_

_BB- (how does she know that you really,_  
_Really truely love her?)_

_**And spun her away from him**_

_Jinx-Well does he take you out danceing_  
_Just so he can hold you close?_

_**Only to spin her back to him**_

_Dedicated a song ment _  
_with words ment just for you? Ohhh!_

_**He grinned and let her go**_

_Both-Hell find his own way to tell you_  
_With the little things hell do_

_Thats how you know,_  
_Thats how you know!_

_Jinx-Hes your love..._

_Hes your love..._

_Thats how you know_  
_BB-( la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

_He loves you_  
_BB-( la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

_Thats how you know_  
_BB-(la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

_Its true_  
_BB-(la, la, la, la, la) _

_**He grinned at her**_

_Jinx- Because hell wear your favorite color_  
_Just so he can match your eyes_

_**He wrapped an arm around her and spun her towards everyone**_

_Renta private picnic_  
_By the fires glow-ohhh!_

_Both- His heart will be yours forever_  
_Something every day will show!_

_Thats how you know! (Repeat 11x)_

_**They were danceing to the beat**__**(like the jamican guy at the begining)**_

_Jinx- Hes your love..._

_**He followed the rythem and danced himself around her as she held the long notes**_

_BB-(Thats how she knows that you love her_  
_Thats how you show her you love her)_

_Thats how you know..._

_BB-(Youve got to show her you need her_  
_Dont treat her like a mind reader)_

_Thats how you know..._

_BB-(Thats how she knows that you love her_  
_Thats how you show her you love her)_

_Hes your love...!_

_BB-(its not enough to take the _  
_one you love for granted)!_

_**They ended side by side and big grins**_

* * *

Beast boy grinned again and hopped off the stage. 'Well that was fun

Jinx jumped off behind him 'Thanx for that bb'

He turned to her. 'No problem.'

He ploped down beside raven and jinx walked back to her seat.

Kid flash was grumbeling to himself as he walked to the computer, he wasnt using his speed so cyborg once again moved in caution.

He pressed a few buttons and s song started loading.

He got on the stage. 'Fine then jinxie your gonna play mean so am i. This ones for you.'

He winked at her and the music started.

* * *

_I hear the wind call your name_  
_It calls me back home again_

_It sparks up the fire_  
_A flame that still burns_

_Oh its to you i will always return_  
_Yeah..._

_I still feel your breath on my skin_  
_I hear your voice deep within_

_The sound of my lover_  
_A feeling so strong_

_Oh its to you ill always belong_

_Now i know its true, yeah_  
_My every road leads to you_

_And in the hour of darkness darlin'_  
_Your light gets me through_

_Wanna swim in your river_  
_Be warmed by your sun_

_Bathe in your waters_  
_Cause you are the one!_

_I cant stand the distance_  
_I cant dream alone_

_I cant wait to see you_  
_Yes im on my way home_

_Im on my way..._

_Oh i hear the wind call your name_  
_The sound that leads me home again_

_It sparks up the fire_  
_A flame that still burns_

_Oh its to you ill always return_

_Wanna swim in your river_  
_Be warmed by your sun_

_Bathe in your waters_  
_Cause you are the one!_

_I cant stand the distance_  
_I cant dream alone_

_I cant wait to see you_  
_Yes im on my way home..._

_ooohhh i hear the wind..._

_Call your name_  
_The sound that least me home again_

_It sparks up the fire,_  
_A flame that still burns_

_Yeah im on my way_

_I will always...return_  
_yes i will always return_

_Ive seen every sunset_  
_And with all that ive learned_

_Oh, its to you ill always..._  
_Always...Return._

* * *

Kid flash put the mic down and walked over to jinx. She smiled highly amused.

'So hows that for a song dedication?'

She smirked. 'You need lessons'

'Wha-?' She kissed him.

Everyone laughed at them.

Starfire stood up. 'Can it be my turn now please?'

Bee smiled 'Sure star, you have a song im mind?'

She smiled and nodded. 'I belive its called the wind colors'

Raven raised an eyebrow. 'Colors of the wond'

Star smiled. 'Yes thats it thank you friend raven!'

She flew up to grab the mic and the misic began...

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Ill start off the next one with stars song. Cookie if you know the songs :P**

**Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Star seemed to really get into the character, she suddenly got very serious.

She gestured to herself.

* * *

_You think im an ignorant savage_  
_And you've been so many places I guess it must be so_

_But still I cannot see,_  
_If the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much you don't know?_

_You don't know..._

_You think you own whatever land you land on_  
_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But i know every rock and tree and creäture_  
_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_  
_are the people who look and thin like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_  
_Youll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_  
_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_  
_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_  
_Come taste the sunsweet berries of the earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_  
_And for once never wonder what their worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers,_  
_The heron and the otter are my friends!_

_And we are all connected to each other_  
_in a circle, in a hoop that never ends _

_How high does a sycamore grow?_  
_If you cut it down then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_  
_For wether we are white or copper skinned!_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_  
_we need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the earth and still_  
_All you'll own is earth until_

_You can paint with all the colors..._

_Of the wind..._

* * *

She smiled at the applause and floated off the stage and back to robin on the couch.

Cyborg pressed a bunch of buttons and walked over to jinx and kid flash kissing in the corner. He grabbed him by the collar to pull him to the stage.

'Come on lover boy were up'

He dumped him on the stage and grabbed some mics.

Kid flash grabbed one and got up when the music began with a grin on his face.

* * *

_Kf- 1-2-3!_

_Cy- I hardly think im qualified_  
_to come across all sanctified_

_I just dont cut it with the cherubim (Ayho!)_  
_Kf-(Tuilo what are you talking about?)_

_Cy- There again they're on their knees_  
_Being worshiped is a breeze!_

_Which rather suits us in the interim..._  
_Kf-(interim, interim, its me and him. Oh my god!) _

_Both- It's tough to be a god_

_Cy-To tread where mortals have not trod_  
_To be defied when really you're a sham_

_Be an objest of devotion_  
_Be the subject of psalms_

_It's a rather touching notion_

_All those prayers and those salams_  
_And who a I to bridle if im forced to be an idol?_

_If they say that im a god then that's what I am!_

_Whats more if we don't comply with the locals wishes_  
_I can see us being sacrificed of stuffed_

_Kf- you have a point, _  
_that's very good thinking_

_So let's be gods_  
_the perks are great_  
_Cy-(yeah)_

_Kf- El dorado on a plate_  
_Cy-(thank you)_

_Kf-Local feelings should not be rebuffed_  
_Cy- (never rebuff, never rebuff the local feeling, _  
_no my friend!)_

_Both- Its tough to be a god_  
_But if you get the people's nod_

_Kf- Count your blessings_  
_Cy-(Yeah!)_

_Both- Keep them sweet_  
_that's our advise_  
_Kf -(Great advise!)_

_Both- Be a symbol of perfection_  
_Be a legend, be a cult_

_Take their praise, make a collection_  
_As the multitudes exalt_

_Kf- Don a supernatural habbit_  
_Cy- Wed be crazy not to grab it_

_Kf- (you got it!)_

_Both- So sign up to new gods for paradise..._  
_Paradise..._

* * *

They both started laughing and jumped off the stage after an over dramatic bow.

Beast boy had ended up on the ground dancing as a dog and jumped back on the couch not bothering to change back as he curled up beside raven.

All the girls looked at her and gave her the look that said "we will make you do a song you don't like if you don't volunteer" .

She sighed.

'If I pick a song will you leave me alone for a while?'

They all nodded enthuastically. She muttered under her breath as the walked over to the computer, pressed a button, and walked back to the stage grabbing jinx's wrist in the process and dragging her along.

When she let go jinx rubbed her wrist. 'You didnt have to pull so hard you know, I would've come anyway'

'Now you know how it feels!' Beast boy yelled at her and she turned to glare at the couch before a mic was thrust under her nose.

She turned to raven. 'What are we singing?'

She didn't answer but when the music started jinx knew and grinned.

'I knew you loved this song Rae-Rae!'

All she got was a glare and they began.

* * *

_Jinx-mm mm mmmm _  
_wooh look at that_

_-Whistle-_

_arh arh oww!-_  
_Put a leash on him-_

_Better learn to train him-_  
_You aint nothin but a dog-_

_wooh!-_  
_Come here baby!-_

_Its a dog eat dog world-_  
_arh arh arh oww!-_

**_Raven started singing with a slightly deeper voice, it sounded seductive._**

_Rae- He's a tramp but they love him_  
_Breaks a new heart everyday_  
_Jinx-(that's right)_

**_She put her hand to her heart_**

_He's a tramp, they adore him, _  
_and i only hope he stays that way_  
_Jinx-(what a dog)_

**_She winked at the crowd and smirked_**

_He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel_  
_He's a rounder, he's a cat_

**_She did a fake clawing motion_**

_He's a tramp but I love him, _  
_yes even I have got it really bad_

**_She grinned and rolled her eyes_**

_You can never tell when hell show up_  
_Jinx-(no tellin girl)_

**_She looked back and forth_**

_He gives you plenty of trouble_  
_Jinx-(bad dog)_

**_She put a finger to her temple and closed her eyes _**

_I guess he's just a no count pup_  
_But I wish he would double_

**_She put her arm down and shrugged_**

_He's a tramp_  
_Jinx-(good dog)_

**_She smirked again_**

_He's a rover!_  
_Jinx-(come here puppy)_

**_She walked back beside jinx _**

_And there's nothing more to say_

**_She shook her head_**

_Both-If he's a tramp he's a good one_  
_And I wish that I could travel his way_

**_They both began to swing their hips to the music and then started to sing together_**

_Both-ba za ba dobie, dobie da ba baooo_  
_Jinx-(owww!)_

_ba za ba dobie, dobie da ba baooo_  
_ba ba daa, ba ba daa_  
_za ba da, za ba da _

_bop, bop ,bop baooo_

**_Raven stepped forward and looked around with a mischievous look on her face_**

_Rae-You can never tell when hell show up_  
_JInx-(Arh Arh Oww!)_  
_He gives you plenty of trouble_

**_She put her free hand on her hip and glared the crowd. (Cough Beast boy Cough)_**

_I guess he's just a no count pup_  
_But I wish that he would double_

**_She shook her head and spun to put her back to back with jinx_**

_Both -Hes a tramp_  
_Jinx- (owww! Nothin but a dog!)_

_-Whistle-_  
_Both- Nothing more to say_

**_She leaned away to look towards the crowd._**

_If he's a tramp he's a good one_  
_Jinx-(he is a good one)_

**_She smirked at jinx_**

_And I wish that I could travel his way_  
_Jinx-(Wish that I could travel his way)_

**_They swayed their hips to the beat_**

_Wish that I could travel his way_  
_Jinx-(I wish I could!)_

_**Jinx grinned**_

_Wish that i could travel his way..._  
_Jinx- (Bad dog!)_

* * *

When they finished raven looked as normal as ever.

'I told you would like that song!' Jinx laughed.

Raven smirked at her and shrugged. 'fine you win'

Now all I have to do is get you to agree to let me die your hair!'

Raven glared at her. 'Never gonna happen'

They walked off the stage.'Oh come on Rae-Rae!'

'Ive told you not to call me that!'

'Please!'

'No, now go back to kid flash he has a weird look on his face.'

Jinx looked up at kid flash and sure enough he looked like he wanted to pounce her. She chuckled nervously and ran behind bee.

'Hey im not your shield!'

She struggled to get away as kid flash slowly got closer.

'Kid flash you stay away before I electrocute you!'

He jumped at them and bee screamed and turned into her tiny self to fly and hide behind her boyfriend in her normal size. She looked back to see jinx and kid flash making out on the floor and shuddered.

Cyborg looked back at her. 'Havin fun yet bee?'

She glared at him. 'Very funny.'

Raven shook her head at the scene and walked back to the couch totally ignoring beast boy giving her the **exact** same look. Just after she sat down a green dog appeared in her lap, she looked down at him and he licked her face.

She sighed and scratched him behind the ear. 'Your an idiot.'

Robin stood up and went to the stage. 'Ill go next'

Cyborg looked up at him. 'What do you wanna sing?'

'I think ill sing beauty and the beast.'

Raven glared at him and he grinned at her.

Then the music began...

* * *

**I know sang it and this will be my only sone i change the gender of the singer.**

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

As Robin walked up to the stage star flew up behind him. 'I shall join you boyfriend robin!'

He turned and smiled at her. 'Alright star'

He handed her a mic and the music started.

* * *

Star-whoooo

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be

Barely even friends  
then somebody bends  
enexpectadely...

Robin- just a little change  
small to say the least

Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared

Both- Beauty and the Beast...

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise

Ever as before

And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Robin- wooo wooo Whoooo!

wwwuuoooohhhh!

Star-mmm ohhwooahh!

Both- Ever just the same  
Robin- (yeah)

Robin- Ever a surprise

Both-Ever as before  
Star- (Ever just as sure)

Both- As the sun will rise

Robin- oh! oohh! ooohhh!

Star- Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song

Both- Bitter sweet and strange  
finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Robin- Certain as the sun  
Star-(certain as the sun)

Robin-Rising in the east  
Star- (tale as old as time)

Both-Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Star- Tale as old as time...  
Robin- Song as old as rhyme...

Both- Beauty and the beast...  
Beauty and the Beast...

* * *

They ended with a bow and jumped off the stage to go to their seats. Robin cast a glance to Raven, she had her hood up, she must be blushing. Her arms were crossed and she was looking away from the puppy wagging its tail sitting on her lap trying to get her attention.

He grinned. Suddenly the doorbell rang. He strode to the door to get it.

It was speedy, aqulad and terra?

'Hey Rob me and fish boy here were just stopping by to irritate out leader she said something about karaoke and not showing up no matter what so we stopped by.'

'Ok? And terra?'

'Don't know man she just started following us, been on our tail for an hour.'

'Alright come in.'

They strode past him. 'Hey bee!'

Bee looked up from the computer to see her teammates, she seethed. 'Didn't I say NOT to come here you dimwits?!'

Speedy smiled at her. 'Yep and that's why we're here.'

Cyborg oblivious to the situation called out. 'Alright who's next?!'

'Me!' Aqulad ran up to the computer pushed a button and then ran up to the stage.

Raven crossed her arms. 'Well your mighty energetic today aren't you?'

'you got it!' He winked at her and she shuddered.

Then the music started.

* * *

_Ariel listen to me. The human world? It's a mess._

_Life under the sea is better  
than anything they got up there._

_The seaweed is always greener  
in somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things around you  
what more is you looking for?_

_Under the sea  
under the sea_

_Darling its better down where  
its wetter take it from me!_

_Up on the shore they work all day  
out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devoting  
full-time to floating_

_Under the sea_

_Ah ha ha ha ha!_

_Down here all the fish is happy  
as off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land aint happy  
they sad cuz they in the bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky they in for a worser fate  
one day when the boss gets hungry _

_Guess who's goin be on the plate?  
OH no!_

_Under the sea  
under the sea_

_Nobody beat us fry us and eat us  
in fricassee_

_We what the land folks love to cook  
under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles  
life is the bubbles!_

_Under the sea  
under the sea_

_Under the sea  
under the sea_

_Sense life is sweet here we've  
got the beat here naturally (naturally)_

_Even the sturgeon and the ray  
they get the urge and start to play_

_We've got the spirit  
you've got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute  
the carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the base  
and they sounding sharp_

_The bass play the brass  
the chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul (yeah)_

_The ray he can play  
the lings on the strings_

_The trout rocking out  
the blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat  
they know where it's at_

_And oh that blowfish BLOW! (haha)_

**_He did this strange little dance that reminded everyone of a fish out of water and they tried not to laugh at the irony of that_**

_Yyeeeaaahhhhhh! Under the sea!_

_Under the sea  
(under the sea)_

_When the sardine begin the beguine  
its music to me!_

_What do they got? A lot of sand!  
We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here  
know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here  
cutting a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here knows  
how to wail here _

_That's why it's hotter  
under the water _

_We are in a luck here  
down in the muck here _

_Under the sea!_

* * *

Aqulad grinned and hopped off the stage. He walked over to raven who busy petting a green cat that was curled up on her lap.

He gave her what he probably thought was a seductive look but it reminded her of a blow fish. 'So what do you think Ravey?'

Her eyes narrowed. 'You call me that again and I'll throw you in hell where there is no water and watch you shrivel and die.'

He backed away slowly and cat beast boy shook with a sound that was suspiciously like snickering.

Raven glared down at him and her hand paused. 'What's so funny?'

He lifted his head to look at her and stared a moment before licking her hand and letting out an irritable 'mew'.

She scratched him behind the ear and he purred. 'You're an idiot you know that?'

He just laid his head back down and continued purring.

'I'm going next people!'

Everyone looked up to see speedy on the stage holding a mic before the music began.

* * *

_Les poissons, Les poissons_

_How I love Les poissons  
Love to chop and serve little fish_

_First I cut off their heads  
then I pull out the bones_

_Ah Mai oui  
Ca c'est tojours delish_

_Les poissons, Les poissons_

_HE HE HE, HAH HAH HAH_

_With the cleaver I  
hack them in two_

_I pull out what's inside  
and I serve it up fried_

_God I love little fishies, don't you?_

_Here's something for tempting the palate  
prepared in the classic technique_

_First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
then you slash through the skin_

_Give the belie a slice, then you rub some salt in  
Cause that makes it taste nice_

_Zut Alors!, I have missed one!  
Sacre bleu what is this?_

_How on earth could I miss such a sweet little succulent crab?  
Quel dommage, what a loss?_

_Here we go in the sauce  
now some flour I think just a dab._

_Now I stuff you with bread it don't hurt cuz your dead  
and you're certainly lucky you are_

_Cuz its gonna be hot in my big silver pot  
toodle loo mon poission, au revoir!_

* * *

The music stopped and speedy fell on his back laughing hysterically and aqulad started freaking out.

'How could you think that's funny!? You're a fish killer!'

'You're a big baby! It was a joke, get over it.'

Aqualad tackled him and they wrestled and fell out the open window, as they fell everyone heard.

'I'll drown you!'

Speedy laughing. 'Bring it on fish boy'

Bee sighed and buried her face into her hands. 'They are such idiots.'

Cyborg laughed. 'I wonder why BB didn't get mad too.'

Robin raised an eyebrow. 'Good point where is he?'

Star started giggling and pointed at raven whose head was slumped into the back of the couch asleep and there was a snoozing cat across her lap as well.

Jinx snickered. 'I guess that answers your question.'

Kid flash grinned. 'Should we wake them up?'

Just then music started up but it was soft music and they all turned around to see terra with a mic.

* * *

_Sshhhhhh….  
Shhhhhh…  
It's, oh, so quiet…  
Sshhh shhhh  
It's, oh, so still…  
Shhhhh shhhh  
You're all alone…  
Shhhh shhh  
And so peaceful until..._

**_The music changed completely and blared out at everyone. Raven jumped awake and flung beast boy to the floor. He changed back rubbing his head._**__

You fall in love  
Zing boom  
The sky up above  
Zing boom  
Is caving in  
Wow bam  
You've never been so nuts about a guy

_You wanna laugh you wanna cry  
You cross your heart and hope to die_

**_Terra winked at beast boy and he dove behind raven._**

_'Til it's over and then  
Shhhhh shhhh  
It's nice and quiet  
Shhhhh shhhhh  
But soon again  
Shhhhhh shhhhh  
Starts another big riot_

**_Terra grinned._**

_You blow a fuse  
Zing boom  
The devil cuts loose  
Zing boom  
So what's the use  
Wow bam  
Of falling in love…._

It's, oh, so quiet…  
It's, oh, so still…  
You're all alone….  
And so peaceful until...

You ring the bell  
Bim bam  
You shout and you yell  
Hi ho ho  
You broke the spell  
Gee, this is swell you almost have a fit  
This guy is 'gorge' and I got hit  
There's no mistake this is it

**_She looked over to beast boy hiding and rolled her eyes._**__

'Til it's over and then  
It's nice and quiet  
Shhhhh shhhhh  
But soon again  
Shhhhh shhhhh  
Starts another big riot

You blow a fuse  
Zing boom  
The devil cuts loose  
Zing boom  
What's the use  
Wow bam  
Of falling in love

**_She caught a glimpse of ravens angry face and grinned again._**__

The sky caves in  
The devil cuts loose  
You blow blow blow blow blow your fuse  
When you've fallen in love

Ssshhhhh...

* * *

Terra grinned and jumped off the stage. She walked over to raven who glared at her and pushed the purple haired girl away. Beast boy sat up straighter after raven was no longer hiding him. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Um…hi terra.'

'Oh beast boy!'

She threw herself at him and he yelped as he landed laying down on the couch with her arms constricting her neck. He tried to pry her off but she wouldn't let go. Suddenly she leaned up and kissed him…..French kiss. He tried to protest.

'MPH! munmph! Manppnnm!'

The boys were on the ground laughing hysterically. Star was trying to get them to stop and jinx had gone to get raven up.

'What happened?'

Jinx helped her stand as she held her head. You see when she had been shoved out of the way she had smacked her head on the coffee table and she was a little dazed.

Jinx smirked at her and gestured to were beast boy and terra were. 'Take a look.'

Raven turned and saw terra on beast boy and him fighting to get her off and her face turned red with anger.

She wrapped terra in dark energy and pried her away from him. The moment she was off he rolled to the floor scraping at his tongue. 'EEEWWWWWWWWW! When was the last time you brushed your teeth!?'

Terra shrugged. 'A few days ago.'

He turned a paler shade of green. 'Aw man' His hand covered his mouth and he ran out of the room.

He came back a few minutes later with a bottle of mouth wash in his hands. Raven was standing there with her arms crossed.

'Can I throw her out of the window now?'

'No I want to be part of the team and see my love beast boy!'

He clearly shuddered. 'You're insane! I don't love you! And yea Rae go ahead.'

The next sound heard was terra's screams as she flew away.

He plopped down on the couch after washing his mouth out a few times. 'Thanks Rae! So who's next?'

'You're welcome.' She sat down beside him and crossed her arms again.

'I'm going! It's been a while and I want a turn.'

Bee grabbed the mic and flew up to the stage. Cyborg chuckled. 'Alright bee I've got just the one for you.'

She glanced at him. 'Should I be worried?'

He grinned.'Nah'

Then the music started…..

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
